Various products such as drinks, cosmetics or adhesives which are packed in tubes or bag-like containers, irrespective of their natures or applications, have been commercially widespread.
Features which are common to these products packed in a flexible container are that these products are generally a gel-like fluid, and these products are incompatible with air upon making contact therewith (anaerobic). That is, should the products make contact with the air, they would be oxidized, deteriorated or hardened.
Features of containers to be packed therein with such anaerobic fluid are such that air should be prevented from being drawn into a container by a quantity corresponding to a volume of the fluid which has been discharged from the container, and accordingly, a tube or a bag-like container which can be deformed itself, depending upon a remaining quantity of its contents, has preferably been used. A conventional container of this kind has been composed of a charging part made of a flexible material, and a nozzle part made of a hard material and coupled to the charging part.
Further, since a body of the container is flexible, if a force exerted to the body of the container is released therefrom after contents thereof are discharged therefrom, an interior pressure of the body of the container becomes slightly negative since this container is to restore to its original shape. Accordingly, there may be such a feature that contents thereof are drawn through a tip of the nozzle.
Accordingly, a cap of the nozzle is formed in its inner bottom part with a protrusion for making up for a space defined by contents drawn from the tip of the nozzle.
However, an anaerobic substance is oxidized at once over its surface so as to start deteriorating when it makes contact with air even for a short time and though it quantity is small. If the substance does not deteriorate at an inner portion thereof, although it does at its surface which makes contact with the air, the substance can be used a next time by removing such a deteriorated part therefrom. However, it is usual that deterioration progresses to an inner portion of the substance and propagates in its entirety within a container.
Further, with repetition of removal of a deteriorated part several times, a quantity of the substance to be discarded becomes considerable. If the substance is expensive, it causes a serious problem.
Thus, there has been such a demand that contents are allowed to make contact with air only by a required quantity, and further, the contents are extracted by the required quantity, and are prevented from making contact with the air.
Accordingly, the present invention is devised in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle for a fluid container, which allows contents of the container to be extracted by a required quantity, completely without making contact with air even though a small amount the contents remains in the container, and to provide a fluid container incorporating such a nozzle.